starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mos Eisley/Leyendas
Mos Eisley, conocido anteriormente como Eisley, era una enorme ciudad y puerto espacial ubicado en el angosto planeta de Tatooine. Fue el asentamiento más grande del planeta y fue conocido como la "Axila de la Galaxia". Geografía La ciudad se emplazaba en un valle en algún lugar al sur de los Eriales de Jundland y aproximadamente a 80 kilómetros al norte de Anchorhead, cerca del palacio de Jabba el hutt. Características Conocida por muchos como una ciudad pirata, Mos Eisley era uno de los mayores puertos espaciales en Tatooine. Su arquitectura es la típica en Tatooine: grandes casas en forma de iglú hundidas en la arena, pensadas para conservar el frescor. La ciudad tiene una forma circular, con sus centros de energía y sus plantas de distribución de agua en el centro de la ciudad. La ciudad carecía de un centro de aterrizaje principal, por lo que se basó en 362 hangares circulares individuales, situados a las afueras de la ciudad. Por orden del Imperio, todos estos hangares estaban equipados con dispositivos de bloqueo. Las naves estacionadas ilegalmente no fueron un espectáculo poco común. El cielo estaba repleto de tráfico interestelar. La ciudad era más grande de lo que parecía, ya que una buena parte de ella yacía bajo tierra. De hecho, tenía una población de alrededor de 40 a 60 mil personas, que variaban según la temporada. Mos Eisley estaba dividido en "Barrio Nuevo" y el "Casco Antiguo". El Casco Antiguo tenía originalmente forma de rueda y contenía un enorme e importante mercado. Jabba el Hutt también mantuvo una residencia allí, conocido como el Complejo Desilijic, ya que era difícil hacer negocios desde su palacio. El Barrio Nuevo fue mucho más abierto: los turistas eran bienvenidos y era un distrito comercial en el que visitantes y paisanos podían relajarse (si hacían oídos sordos al crimen y la maldad...). La Cantina Chalmun, o Cantina de Mos Eisley era el bar y lugar de ocio más conocido. "Barrio Nuevo" estaba dividido en pequeñas urbanizaciones, tales como Tar Rough y Tumble Misa. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio estableció una pequeña base en Mos Eisley, aunque esto no hizo que el ambiente en la ciudad mejorara, ya que las tasas de criminalidad eran demasiado altas. La base se construyó cerca de la Cantina y el Imperio solucionó la falta de espacio demoliendo las viviendas circundantes. Como puerto espacial, Mos Eisley ofreció un gran número de hoteles, casinos y cantinas. El distrito de las tiendas estaba cerca de un hangar, los mercados, un almacén y un complejo de viviendas. Mos Eisley ha sido descrita como una colmena de maldad y vileza. Fue en Mos Eisley donde Luke Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi contrataron los servicios de Han Solo y Chewbacca, unos contrabandistas que encontraron en la cantina de Mos Eisley. Historia Mos Eisley fue construida pensando en el comercio. Fue fundada como una sustituta de la cercana, pero más costosa, Anchorhead. Situada cerca del lugar del accidente de la Reina Viuda, los supervivientes bautizaron el lugar como "Eisley", aunque más tarde se cambió el nombre para adaptarse al nombre de otras ciudades como Mos Espa, Gamos y Mos. Estos mismos inmigrantes formarían en un futuro la capital del planeta, Bestine. La ciudad tenía fama de reunir a personas de mala fama, delincuentes y contrabandistas, en particular por tener uno de los mayores mercados negros de la galaxia, en el que sobre todo se traficaban especias y armas ilegales. Como la ciudad todavía no tenía suficientes policías como para erradicar el crimen, no era extraño que los pocos delincuentes capturados consiguieran sobornar a los oficiales. Debido a que Tatooine era un planeta desierto, el agua era un bien escaso y las alcantarillas eran muy pequeñas. Para volver a procesar el agua rápidamente, se decidió que en las alcantarillas se debía utilizar el Sistema de Tratamiento Bunkurd. Por desgracia, este sistema era muy propenso a las fugas, que a menudo ocasionaron trastornos en el planeta. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 0 ABY, el "hervidero de maldad y villeza" se convirtió en el objetivo de uno de los más célebres oficiales Imperiales: el Gran Moff Tarkin, a quien el Emperador Palpatine había asignado el control del Borde Exterior. Comenzó su conquista a las afueras de la ciudad al verla como una posible base, ideal para sus operaciones militares. Desafortunadamente para él. La Alianza Rebelde ya tenía su propia base en Anchorhead. Al verse descubiertos, los rebeldes se trasladaron. Cuando el Imperio los interceptó, se produjo la primera Batalla de Tatooine. Aunque el Imperio salió victorioso de esa escaramuza, habían perdido muchos miembros y su presencia en Mos Eisley fue menor de los esperado. El espíritu rebelde era muy fuerte en Mos Eisley, y sus ciudadanos estallaron en vítores ante la noticia de la muerte del Emperador, años después. La Cantina Chalmun fue tal vez el edificio más importante de Mos Eisley durante los tiempos del Imperio Galáctico. Fue allí donde Luke Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi se reunieron con Han Solo y Chewbacca en su afán por llegar a Alderaan a fin de entregar a los Rebeldes los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. El Imperio también buscó allí a R2-D2 y C-3PO, los dos guardianes de los planos robados. Poco después, Mos Eisley se transformó en un estado policial dirigido por el Imperio como un resultado directo de la batalla de Yavin. Además, también sufría de un grave brote de la enfermedad de Bledsoe, después de que un jawa se infectara tras tomar una cápsula, Luke Skywalker volvió, a regañadientes, a Tatooine para investigarlo. Apariciones *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Falling Star'' *''Prey'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Mos Eisley Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine Categoría:Ciudades de Tatooine